


you were only seventeen (so sweet with a mean streak)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, boys who like boys :))), peter is a fake ass hoe theres a REASON he is not here
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sobre James, o menino de ouro; Sirius, o menino perdido; Remus, o menino monstro. Por eles, que são perdidos e bonitos, com seus rostos manchados em sangue e seus sorrisos que duram até o amanhecer. Por eles, que são os meninos de todo mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you were only seventeen (so sweet with a mean streak)

**Meninos Maltrapilhos**

* * *

 

_Você só tinha dezessete anos_

Ele arrasta os dedos pelos fios negros e cacheados. Uma, duas, treze vezes. Vinte-e-cinco, trinta vezes. Ele estala os dedos, os tamborila na mesa maltrapilha de madeira. Uma gota de suor desce por sua testa, os dedos inquietos dele passam por seu rosto. James suspira, respira e expira. Ele está enlouquecendo.

Se tem uma razão pela qual ele, aquele que emite confiança e perseverança e esperança, está tão nervoso?

Admitir que uma máscara não é mais que uma máscara; que o relógio dá doze badaladas e ela é destruída tão rápido quanto; que James é ansioso, nervoso e temeroso. É a sua ansiedade, por todas essas coisas. É apenas um feixe, um momento e uma pequena parte, de algo que está por vir.

Ele era uma imensidão, de todas essas coisas e dele mesmo.

James era uma coisa tão maltratada; tinha aparência de menino em vezes, todo pontas conservadas e o bronzeado rico, gente de dinheiro antigo. Em outras, tinha as margens aparadas além do ponto; machucados cobertos e gaze emaranhada em seu punho. Pela boca cheia e seu lábio cortado, o gosto de cobre em sua boca; o nariz romano e largo, o curativo em sua ponte; abaixo de seus olhos, sangue seco estendendo-se por um ferimento feio.

Tinha olho cor de âmbar, as coisas mais bonitas sob o sol; se as outras pessoas eram feitas de pérolas e diamantes, James era todo o menino de ouro; com o icor em suas veias, seus olhos em ouro e todo ele, ouro lhe banhava.

Não em um tipo de sangrento, vazio ouro; adquirido por comportamento sangrento, vazio. James tinha um ouro em si, que ia além de Midas. De valor, o ouro em que só podia se nascer em si; o ouro de alguém que não nasceu ou viveu com nada menos que aquilo.

Todo um menino de ouro, com suas sobrancelhas ásperas e seus lábios vermelhos. Todo um menino de ouro, lhe dando o verdadeiro significado. Um menino com sua vassoura rápida, que nunca iria admitir nada menos que tudo e queria nada mais que o mundo.

James era o tipo de garoto cálido, abrangente. O tipo de garoto rico e mesquinho, maltratado apenas por si mesmo, idolatrado por seus iguais. O tipo de garoto estúpido, conceituado e que merecia levar um soco. James era mais que somente um garoto que tinha dinheiro e coisas, com algumas cordas ao qual chama de coração

No final, cai a isso. Você tem que o perguntar, se se rebaixar e se dignar a falar com ele. A pergunta é a chave para o baú de tesouro; é o x no seu mapa maltrapilho. Fique à frente dele, desse chato, rico garoto.

De onde vem todo esse maltrato, menino de ouro? Onde estão as garras que fizeram-no estes daqui, menino de ouro? Menino de ouro, diga-me, de onde vem todo esse icor, qual o mancha?

_Fala suave com um pouco de maldade_

Ele vai para a Terra do Nunca, juntar-se a meninos perdidos como a ele e celebrar a grande vida. Ele vai para longe, tropeçando em seus cadarços e sua pele de menino, enxurrado pela chuva e pelos gritos de sua mãe. Ele cantagritaruge  _jovens para sempre_  e em todo ele, com lágrimas correndo livres em seu rosto e os olhos apertados em felicidade, tem algo que não lhe cai bem.

Sirius era um menino perdido que só queria alguém tão maltrapilho como seu coração. Um menino que em sua história, passou com seu único e verdadeiro irmão. Tinha aquele toque de garoto, com o sorriso inconsequente e os olhos de raposa. Se esgueirando onde não deve e fazendo o que não deve; nos seus becos escuros, junto de uma garrafa grande demais para suas mãos.

Aristocrata, com as mechas perdidas em seus olhos cinzentos, lhe sussurrando insultos disfarçados de juras. Era um menino de sorriso inconsequente, atitude inconveniente, levando a vida com sua mente independente. Sua ideologia baseada em comportamento desaprendido, o menino que detesta a si mesmo e detesta de onde veio. O menino que não acabaria bronzeado em frente a uma biblioteca, posto lá como símbolo de sabedoria elitista; não, o tipo de menino de uma revolução, anarquia em feixes de vermelho e renegando tudo que tentaram lhe impor.

Lábios machucados e que gostavam de garotos. Sangue em seus punhos e que socaram o irmão mais novo. As marcas por sua clavícula, perdidas e dedicadas a um outro alguém. Sirius se tornaria o símbolo de querer; de não ser amado de volta e de não amar; de amar com tanta força até que a morte os separe; o tipo de menino que seria levado muito cedo e que viveu muito cedo.

Com seus meninos perdidos e seus entes queridos, sim.

_Quase me deixou de joelhos_

Algumas vezes as palavras são talhadas em facas ao seu rosto. Seus versos ao qual derramavam sangue, seus olhos que se fecham no vermelho. Outras, são em meias-luas em suas palmas, que ditam o quão perto ele está de detonar. Remus é uma bomba-relógio, a anti-arte barata. Ele te mostra o que ele, deita no frio tudo que você quer saber. Tem um contador, o  _tic toc_  te apressando numa decisão que você quer não tomar. Uma feia, grotesca imagem, que acaba em destruição em massa.

Do tipo monstro, do tipo Frankstein, do tipo Licaão e do tipo assassino em série que quer a própria mãe. Frankstein; é movido por outras partes, pedaços pegos emprestados e uma montagem sem balanço algum. Licaão; ele é um animal, uma besta que só quer a amar a Lua, escapa uma vez por mês quando o desejo o corrompe. Norman Bates; acaba em sangue, um ataque ao qual a água corre. Acaba numa manchete, de algo que todo mundo já sabia, algo da ponta da língua.

Remus é alguém que escapa, um algo que está sempre fugindo; ele é alguém corajoso e idiota o bastante para lhe contar nos pequenos gestos, se embaralhando em mentiras de omissão; alguém covarde o bastante para recuar do precipício até o último momento, esperar para ser o último a saltar e, no final, ainda temer a si mesmo. Alguém que não vai ceder a besta mais do que o necessário, que não compreende quanto sangue poderia manchar suas garras. Ele é alguém especial, que apesar de todo isso, permanece a coisa mais complexa de tudo, sempre;

Com os fios cacheados em poeira, loiros e escuros; o rosto de alguém que está cansado a milênios. Verde nos olhos, vermelho em seus rasgos e o branco doentio em sua pele. Remus tem fiapos em seu uniforme, machucados em suas costelas e é bonito pra cacete. Esse menino é um passo em falso; ele é alguém que tem que ser julgado como um homem mas nunca como um humano. Ele é um fruto de um ato inconsequente, de palavras mal colocadas e da falta de fé.

Ele está entre os deuses, e teme que eles não o amam. Ele está entre os imortais, e apesar de tantas provas, nada é o suficiente.

_Se pudéssemos encontrar um motivo, um motivo pra mudar_

_Procurando pelas respostas_

_Se você puder encontrar um motivo, um motivo pra dizer_

_Parada na chuva forte_


End file.
